


Little Trouble小麻烦

by rufengliu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens), 天使双性车, 肉麻兮兮的恋爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufengliu/pseuds/rufengliu
Summary: 劫后余生的第二天，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利发现他们的身体换不回来了，更糟糕的是某种冲动还愈发明显起来……





	Little Trouble小麻烦

Little Trouble

劫后余生的第一天，浑水摸鱼6000年之久的二人被各自阵营绑走，差点付出生命的代价。得益于艾格尼丝·风子精良准确的预言帮助，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利靠着天使与恶魔共同完成的小把戏最终全身而退，而且还在丽兹饭店照例享用了美妙的晚餐。

劫后余生的第二天，无论天使或恶魔都得被迫承认——  
人生不可能事事顺利，就算你活了几千年也一样。

身着黑西服看起来桀骜不驯的男人正坐在沙发上，规规矩矩的姿势和他的打扮格格不入，手中那杯热可可怎么看也该换成啤酒才合适。  
“我不明白……”  
他愁容满面地抬起头，半天才挤出句话。  
“该死的！没人能明白！”  
恶狠狠的咒骂来自另一位看上去和蔼可亲的男人，经常光顾这里或者说试图从这里买走任何一本书的顾客一眼就能认出这位亲切温和但绝不卖书的书店店主。他正用混迹夜店的年轻人最爱的姿势岔着腿脚踩松软的垫子坐在沙发背上，而且还没脱鞋。  
“可我们昨天明明已经换回去了！”  
“显然换得不够彻底！”  
亚茨拉斐尔看着自己那张再熟悉不过的脸突然露出怒不可遏的表情，而克鲁利则不得不面对带着无助和忧虑的自己的脸。  
他们同时打了个恶寒，默契地扭过头不看对方。  
“见鬼！难道这世上还能有人没事闲的去诅咒天使和恶魔吗！！”  
天使听后不安地攥紧杯子，他有了相当不妙的推测。  
“有、有的……”  
亚茨拉斐尔摘下墨镜，那双本该骇人的蛇目如今倒因为焦虑变得更像猫咪凝视阳光时的线瞳，透着几分无辜。克鲁利强忍住替他把墨镜摁回去的冲动，等着天使把话说完。  
“‘他’，或者‘他’……更糟糕的……可能是‘他们’一起！”  
“谁？谁？？”  
亚茨拉斐尔极不情愿地伸出手指，生怕得罪谁似的悄悄指向上面，接着又饱含深意地往下指。  
“你的意思是上帝和撒旦……？”  
“抛开什么‘不可言喻的计划’或者“伟大的计划”，实际上是我们搞砸了世界末日这场大戏。”天使越分析越觉得自己有道理，声音焦虑又不安：“就算上帝无所谓，你那边的主人可真的……非常非常生气。”  
“亚当不认他可不能怪到咱们头上！”恶魔反驳道，“谁让他从来没关心过那孩子！”  
“他们如果讲道理……”天使抬头瞥了一眼，他不习惯背着人家说坏话，当然他也没胆子指着上帝的鼻子质问对方为什么要在伊甸园里种苹果树，种了又不叫人吃。没人可以质疑神的想法，克鲁利就在这方面吃过亏。  
“好吧好吧！但不管是谁或者谁们做的，这也太奇怪了？”克鲁利焦躁地在坐垫上蹭了蹭鞋底，这破事给他的感觉就像好好走在路上却踩了满脚的口香糖，恶魔如他都做不出如此邪恶之事。  
“这算哪门子惩罚？往好了想，咱们现在只不过是……”他思考着合适的形容，“穿错衣服？”  
恶魔撇着嘴，亚茨拉斐尔适合穿浅色，他可不。  
天使依旧垂头丧气：“如果再也换不回来，难道以后要我来诱惑人类，你来给他们赐福么？”  
“或者……我们还像原来那样。”  
亚茨拉斐尔怀疑地看着他。  
“一个人完成两份工作。”  
“克鲁利……咱们现在算半失业。”  
“那不正好没影响！”  
“一点都不……”  
亚茨拉斐尔小声嘀咕，他从早上开始就感觉不太对，不知道是不是因为穿着克鲁利“衣服”的原因，他的身体里涌动着一股莫生的冲动，比法国可丽饼的吸引力还要强烈，这也许就是恶魔所拥有的力量。天使努力平复着心情，感谢上帝，克鲁利把他的反常全部归结到他们遇到的小麻烦上。但早上他在洗手间里对着镜子中的脸做了什么，只有他自己心知肚明。  
亚茨拉斐尔当然清楚他对克鲁利的喜欢，他是天使，他本就该爱世间万物，这是神分给他们的职责。  
得赶紧在小麻烦变成大灾难前解决这事。  
“咱们来理理清楚，最开始交换身体是因为你拿到的写着预言的碎纸片？艾格尼斯……啥？上面还写了别的什么吗？”  
天使摇摇头，遗憾地说：“没有，起码我不记得有……应该说她的话都叫人难以捉摸，就算她写了我也不一定看得明白。”  
“但是她的后人懂！而且那本书还在那个小姑娘手里，我们得去找她。既然女巫的预言正如她自己所言‘精良准确’，搞不好这麻烦她也已经预见到写进书里了！”  
克鲁利从沙发背上跳下来，迫不及待地拔腿就走。  
“快点天使，你不会想看到我用你的脸去作恶。”  
“绝对不行！”  
“那就赶快。”  
恶魔把车钥匙扔给天使，自己则直接钻进副驾驶，亚茨拉斐尔攥着钥匙愣了下旋即强烈抗议：“不！！”  
“你来开。”  
“克鲁利！”  
“不然之前的努力就前功尽弃了！如果让那些混蛋发现真相？放轻松，你现在就是我，身体有……人类说的那种呃……肌肉记忆！再说你还可以运用想象力。”  
“这不合规矩！”亚茨拉斐尔没有放弃争辩，“我没有拿过驾照就不能开车上路！”  
“我也没有啊！”  
“那你也不该开车！”  
“天使，听着。这辆宾利车，她跟着我90年了，连一道划痕都没有，知道诀窍是什么吗？”  
“你滥用恶魔之力保养她？”  
“不不不，是因为她有自动驾驶功能。”克鲁利是恶魔，撒谎这方面他可是专家，再说他也不算在骗人。  
“想象一下……这辆宾利车能自己识别路况，安稳地跑在路上。你只需要坐进去，把手轻轻放在方向盘上，告诉她，‘我们出发吧’就可以了。”  
“就像训练有素的马那样？”  
“比马还要聪明几万倍。”  
亚茨拉斐尔有点犹豫，但他最终还是照克鲁利说的坐进了驾驶位。  
“我倒是在报纸上看到过人类研究出了自动驾驶的汽车，没想到你的宾利也是。”  
“现在，用手握住方向盘。”  
“等等，安全带。”  
天使歪着身子拽过克鲁利身侧的搭扣替他系上，恶魔的心差点飞出嗓子眼儿。克鲁利唏嘘不已地摸摸胸口，这感觉和他以往跟天使相处时截然不同。他都追着天使6000年了，早忘记怦然心动是什么滋味。恶魔的余光从玻璃上看到自己顶着亚茨拉斐尔的脸一副惊喜又羞涩的表情，他努力回忆，天使好像没少用这种神情看他，起码上次自己帮忙弄干净大衣时他就……  
“好了，我们出发吧！”  
克鲁利猛地回过神，亚茨拉斐尔刚握住方向盘，车子便冲了出去。  
恶魔随意地耸耸肩，看来天使的想象力也不差。

***

“你说烧了是什么意思！”克鲁利愤怒地叫道。  
“预言是有后续，但我认为……”  
就连亚茨拉斐尔也难得一见失礼地没让安娜丝玛说完：“抱歉打断你。可那是！世界上！唯一一本《艾格尼丝风子精良准确预言》的后续手稿啊！怎么能看都不看就付之一炬？！”  
天使痛心疾首地红了眼睛，还好有克鲁利的黑墨镜挡住，没人能看见他心碎欲绝的眼神，当然通过克鲁利的眼睛来展现可能只会吓到人类。  
不能换回原本的身体这件事儿立刻就掉出了亚茨拉斐尔焦虑排行榜前三名。现在第一二名分别是“绝版手稿未读销毁”和“恶魔越来越强的性吸引力”，而第三名则变成了“无驾照使用自动驾驶开车是否符合伦理道德”。  
“你们俩怎么回事……”  
艾格尼丝的后人——安娜丝玛作为神秘学家见过不少奇奇怪怪的事，可面前的两人……  
“你的颜色看上去像被烂熟的浆果在沥青里滚了几圈又挤上一大陀甜腻的白奶油，”她说完推推眼镜，又转过头看着身着黑色衣服的亚茨拉斐尔说，“而你则是掉进黑油漆里的白色油画颜料，并且有人还往里撒了一大把玫瑰花瓣。”  
“你到底在说什么？”  
“你们的气场。”  
克鲁利不甚赞同地挑起眉毛。  
“简而言之……糟透了。”神秘学家继续说道，“上次见你们还是黎明和黄昏的颜色。”  
天使和恶魔对视一眼，共同转向从头到尾没说过话的人类男性。  
“请继续，可以当我不存在。”牛顿善解人意地说。唯一现存的女巫已经是他的女友，牛顿现在对任何情况都抱着极其乐观的态度，而且这儿也没有电脑。  
“我跟克鲁利在末日结束以后遇到了点麻烦，气疯了的上司，你能理解。艾格尼丝的预言帮我们解决了它，但现在新的麻烦出现了，所以我们想也许……你的家族一直在研究她的预言，不知道还有没有什么关于天使和恶魔的内容？”  
“哦……原本这本我从小就背得滚瓜烂熟，我不记得还有。然后新的已经……”  
女孩儿尴尬地挥挥手，假装有道看不见的烟飘走。  
“我只是想从今往后不再靠艾格尼丝的指引，真正做出属于我自己的决定，过我自己的生活。”她说着充满爱意地望向牛顿，这位已经退役还有点迷糊的猎巫新人帮助她想明白了一些事。  
也是时候靠自己向前而行了。  
“那也不用非要烧掉……”亚茨拉斐尔真得非常伤心。  
“……人类追求的仪式感。”克鲁利最不想看到的画面就是天使萎靡不振地耷拉着肩膀。  
“你在哪儿烧掉它的？”  
“猪背岭后头的草坡上，就在苹果树附近。”

***

告别了神秘学家，恶魔和天使靠着两条腿徒步往对方指明的地点找过去。  
“天使，就算是你我也没法把烧成灰的书恢复原状。”  
“但也许！万一！能找到那么一点残片也好……”  
“亚茨拉斐尔，你到底怎么了？”  
克鲁利决定开门见山，天使今天看他的眼神总让人觉得……火烧火燎。  
“没什么，我就是担心这事会发展到没法收拾……”  
“世界末日短期不会再来这你大可放心。而且你跟地狱洗了圣水澡，我在天堂烤了烤地狱火，他们联起手搞咱们的可能性微乎其微。”  
“还有那本烧毁的预言一定……！”  
“亚茨拉斐尔！别再纠结那本书了！面对现实吧！！”  
“肯定还会有别的办法，只要我能找到残片！”  
“天使！”  
“你不明白！！”  
亚茨拉斐尔激动地吼回去，他该怎么跟克鲁利解释他快要被这具躯体涌出的爱意淹没呢？天使甚至已经开始分不清这些爱来自他自己还是恶魔。他不想承认这真的令人沉迷，他是天使，他能允许自己接受恶魔最深的引诱吗？  
“你想再不理我105年吗！没关系！反正换不回来你就得天天顶着我这张脸！”  
“别逼我……”  
克鲁利攥紧拳头又松开，最后只能颓然地搓了搓脸，他可不想也不能再孤孤单单过日子了。  
天使固执起来，恶魔也没有办法。

***

“亚当！你看那里！”  
佩伯眼尖地发现他们的领地附近（主要是离苹果树很近，方便帮泰勒先生确保那些苹果在落地前就被摘走从而避免腐烂和浪费）站着两个熟悉的身影。  
“是上次那两个怪人。”温斯利戴透过厚厚的镜片确认道。  
“他们不是怪人，是天使和恶魔。”亚当倒没想过他们会再回来，世界末日不是已经彻底玩儿完了么。  
“咱们该过去打个招呼吗？”布赖恩等着他们的头儿发话，而亚当已经率先往两人的方向跑过去，孩子们的好奇心和旺盛的精力总需要找地方消解。  
“亚当？”  
男孩想着得问候两句，他是敌基督，同时也是个有礼貌的敌基督。但天使和恶魔的情况让他无法忽视，亚当被眼前的状况打断了思维，想问的问题脱口而出：“为什么我每次见到你，你都不在自己的身体里？”  
亚茨拉斐尔露出无奈的笑容，克鲁利尽量装作没有看到属于自己的脸被友善的微笑扭曲得多么诡异。  
“一点小麻烦。”  
“不奇怪吗？”  
克鲁利插嘴抱怨：“就像把平角内裤错当成短裤穿出门一样。”  
“呃！”亚当想了想那画面立刻涌起恶寒，“你们该马上换回来。”  
天使和恶魔没想到男孩儿随口说的话对他们起了反应，克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔默契地抓住对方的手，一阵风突然席卷而过，他们居然就这样换了回来。  
克鲁利推推墨镜把头发重现捋顺，亚茨拉斐尔则认真地抚平大衣上每一处褶皱，做回自己的感觉实在说不出的美妙。  
“这也太简单了……”温斯利戴多少有些失望，连点疾风骤雨、电闪雷鸣的特效都没有。佩伯用肩膀撞了他一下，叫他闭嘴。  
克鲁利偷偷给了温斯利戴一个赞同的颔首，他的天使刚刚还因为这破事儿威胁又要100多年不理他呢，结果亚当只用一句话就解决了，真不知道他们之前闹的那么厉害算怎么回事。  
“等等，”天使的注意力终于离开大衣或者克鲁利（他没有在整理衣服时偷看恶魔，绝对没有），“亚当你的能力还在？”  
“改变现实的能力？”亚当其实自己也闹不明白，不过通常事情都会按着自己想要的方向发展。  
克鲁利就知道事情没这么简单。  
“这是个大问题。”他说，“如果天堂或者地狱发现，他们绝不会放过这个‘机会’。”  
“他们还想把上次那个丢脸的闹剧再搞一遍吗？”佩伯真无法理解这些人为什么热衷于一遍遍地羞辱自己。  
“我可以拿火焰剑！我们会帮你！”布赖恩兴奋地说。  
“他们”永远团结一心。  
亚当低着头犹犹豫豫，上次去空军基地拯救世界他就被禁足了好几个小时！他们还要去看马戏团的表演，没法出门这种事情绝不能再发生。  
然而祸不单行说的就是这种时刻。  
随着天上凭空降下的闪电，亚茨拉斐尔对着加百列的脸就是一句虔诚得不能再虔诚的黑体加粗全大写“看在上帝的份上”。  
而加百列在看到亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利时也想说同样的话，他标准的虚假笑容直接化做吃苍蝇的表情，恶魔大方地笑了几声以表唾弃。  
“你，对，就你，男孩儿，跟我走。”  
“诱拐犯。”亚当不甘示弱地跟着恶魔表达鄙夷之情。  
克鲁利难掩笑容，一脸惊喜地看向亚茨拉斐尔，天使也憋不住跟着勾了勾嘴角，看到加百里被他看不上的人联起手来欺负真是爽飞了。  
“恕我冒昧，但你不能随便带人类去天堂，尤其在‘死亡’没来接他之前。”  
亚茨拉斐尔边说边走过去，把亚当挡在身后。  
“不合规矩。”他肯定地说。  
“如果我不带走他，地狱那边很快也会发现他的价值。那样天堂和地狱还是免不了要起冲突。”加百列耐着性子说，“我倒是很乐意事情发展到那个地步。”  
“不，我能保证地狱不会。”  
克鲁利摇摇摆摆地踩着他走T台般浮夸的步子与天使并肩而立。  
“面对现实，加百列。亚当就是个普通的小孩儿，他放弃了敌基督的使命。不会有冲突，也不会有战争。”  
“‘战争’被我用火焰剑打败了！”佩伯嚷嚷着跟小伙伴一起围在亚当身边，当然还有那只黑白花的杂毛狗。没人能带走他们的伙伴。  
“我看上去和人类有什么不同吗？诱拐犯先生。”  
气人是每一位十一岁孩子与生俱来的技能，亚当甚至都没使出全力，加百列毕竟是亚茨拉斐尔的上司，还是要给点面子。  
“大人说话小孩儿不要插嘴！还有你！你是地狱的叛徒，你有什么资格来跟我保证？”  
加百列咬牙切齿，他知道地狱传言克鲁利已经不是普通的恶魔，圣水对他无用，但他也没有火焰之剑一类更炫的武器，上帝终归有点偏心眼儿，只是没人敢指出来。  
愤怒的大天使召唤出满壶圣水，就算只能把恶魔浇个透心凉也能叫他降点火气。  
亚茨拉斐尔紧张地拽住克鲁利，翅膀在背后蠢蠢欲动。如果那些圣水泼过来，他的翅膀可以替恶魔挡掉大部分，克鲁利受一点伤他也能花点时间替恶魔治好，只有疼痛是在所难免的。  
然而克鲁利却丝毫没有后退的意思，好像真的相信自己已经对圣水免疫，他抬着下巴，从头到脚充斥着对加百列的不敬和鄙视。克鲁利毅然地向前走了一步，将天使和亚当都挡在身后。  
做戏要做全套，如果他退缩，会连累天使被抓回去用地狱之火烧死。  
克鲁利只能赌一把，最起码能给他们留出逃跑的时间。  
“半人马阿尔法星座。”  
他摘下墨镜看着天使的眼睛说。

后悔、痛苦、愧疚、绝望等等情绪像惊涛骇浪伴着狂风暴雨将亚茨拉斐尔淹没。  
这次不需要再怀疑，这些就是他自己的感情。  
天使怎么会不知道他们的起源？那是他再熟悉不过的东西，他们有一个共同的名字——爱。  
“我不去。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音近似冷酷无情，“我要留在有你，有书，有可丽饼的地方。”  
加百列翻着白眼，举起手中的水壶，再听下去他怕是要吐出来。  
“圣水用于祝圣、圣洗、圣事和驱魔。克鲁利没有附身人类，而且也不怕圣水。”  
天使们都会的假笑，亚茨拉斐尔当然也会，他只是不用，因为他笑得太假，让人毛骨悚然。  
“你要浪费宝贵的圣水惹上帝生气吗。”  
亚茨拉斐尔只要越想笑得符合天堂标准就越吓人，亚当都忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
加百列停下手，他才不在乎一个小小的亚茨拉斐尔，但他得把上帝当回事。  
亚茨拉斐尔继续说：“我们会看着他，保证他不会变得不普通。天堂和地狱的势力依旧是平衡的。”  
克鲁利适时接口给加百列的希望选好墓地，挖好坑：“这是不可言喻的。”  
“对，再说如果这不是上帝的意思，他会出来降下责罚。”天使负责填上最后一铲封土，“所以这就是他想让我们做的。”  
他还不忘用力拍了拍填好的墓土确保结实。  
“你怎么还不走？”天真可爱的温斯利戴拥有出色的逻辑能力，总不能他都听懂了，眼前这位大个子还不明白吧？  
“你再不走我就要报警了！”布莱恩也想出份力。  
“坏孩子！你们太坏了！”  
“坏不坏也不是你说了算。”佩伯烦得不行，完全不想跟这人理论。  
加百列气得上火也拿他们没辙，他不可能违背上帝的意志。  
“你们在一起绝对不是好兆头！肯定会得到神罚！”  
可终究他也只能留下句听上去充满嫉妒的咒骂，抱着他的壶回天堂去了。  
“亚当。”克鲁利示意男孩儿伸过手，他们保护了他，亚当的年纪已经足够大到能明白真正能信任的人是谁，他把手递到恶魔手里，亚茨拉斐尔翻过他的手心覆盖其上，一阵光亮过后，一串数字永远地留在了男孩儿手心里。  
“我们的座机电话，下面是克鲁利的手机号码。”  
“随叫随到。”恶魔低着头从墨镜的缝隙中冲男孩儿挤挤眼睛。  
亚茨拉斐尔耐心地嘱咐：“如果你遇到麻烦，就想想我们，号码就会浮现在你手心里，如果电话更改，你手心里的数字也会跟着变化。当然你要想用祈祷也行，不过那得去教堂，或者在家里用鸡血画法阵，实在没有打电话方便。”  
“明白。”  
“现在能单独给我们点时间吗？”  
“当然可以，那就回头见吧！”亚当招呼着他伙伴们离开，临走还不忘开心地跟天使和恶魔说谢谢。会发光的纹身可真太酷了！但他只有十一岁，十一岁不能纹身，他决定不告诉爸妈，省得到时候没法去看马戏团。

***

天使漫无目的地带着恶魔溜达，克鲁利也不懂他想做什么，只能跟着。  
亚茨拉斐尔走到苹果树下，抚摸着一颗红得并不均匀的果实，比当年伊甸园里的差远了。  
“你刚才吓着我了……”  
“圣水吗？其实我也挺害怕。”  
“自我牺牲可不是恶魔的行为方式。”  
克鲁利没觉得有什么，毕竟他的行为准则里第一条只简单地写了一个名字——亚茨拉斐尔。  
“可能我跟你混太久被你净化了。”他半开玩笑地回嘴。  
“不是纯粹恶的恶魔和没有完全善的天使。你知道我们这样像……”  
“人类。”克鲁利回答，“咱们看着他们都有6000年了。”  
“是啊，咱们。”亚茨拉斐尔继续说道，“交换身体的时候，我不敢告诉你。那些爱意，那些欲望，那些渴求，从来没有如此明晰过。我感觉自己仿佛变成了人类。”  
亚茨拉斐尔摘下克鲁利的墨镜，他要看着恶魔的眼睛告诉他这些。  
“诱惑人的不是禁果，是放在眼前的选择，是最后做出的决定，是不可言喻的未来。”  
“亚茨拉斐尔。”克鲁利紧张起来，天使从不骗人。  
“神爱世人*，而我爱你。”  
“我很早就知道了。”  
克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔一起摘下那颗尚未熟透的苹果，他们共同的决定，他们共同的未来。

*注释：出自《圣经（旧约）》第3章第16节。

***

“可他们可以在一起吗？我是说，恶魔？天使？”  
“不要被父权世界给予的刻板印象所洗脑。”  
佩伯语调坚定，亚当也点点头。  
“爱就是爱。”他认真地说，“我妈总说‘爱是问题的答案’。如果他们真心爱对方，他们就能解决问题。”  
布赖恩小小地惊呼一声：“他们是在接吻吗？”  
“这有什么好大惊小怪的？”佩伯真看不上他这点，小屁孩儿一样没见识，说出去谁能信布赖恩还干掉了‘污染’呢。  
“你没见过人打啵？”  
“当然见过！我爸妈说他们接吻，然后就有了我。”布赖恩不甘示弱。  
“打啵可怀不了孕。”十足地亚当式总结发言。  
“但他们不是人类啊？”温斯利戴一向有其独到之处。  
“哦……”  
“他们”陷入奇妙的思考，小小的脑袋瓜里全是天马行空的想法。  
“不过话说回来……”布赖恩再次提问，“我爸妈可从没亲过这么久。”  
“呃，”佩伯调皮地吐吐舌头，“又不是说亲得越久就代表爱得越深。”  
亚当看看天空，夏天还留着尾巴，灼人的太阳已经在慢吞吞地往家走了，乌云正聚拢起来，留给他们玩耍的时间十分有限。  
“我想这儿没我们的事儿了。偷窥人家可不太好。”亚当接着便向他的小伙伴们下达新的指令，“你们想去吃冰淇淋吗？”  
孩子们欢呼着不再管那棵苹果树和树下的人，他们有那么多事儿要做，那对难舍难分的爱情鸟还有无数个夏天可以享用。

***

外面乌云密布，他们赶在大雨落下之前赶回了克鲁利家中。这也是亚茨拉斐尔头一回要求克鲁利再开快点，可能是由于糟糕的天气，更可能是因为身边的恶魔。  
克鲁利慢悠悠地跟在天使身后一同往卧室走去，他等了6000年，现在开始的一分一秒克鲁利都要完美地记下来。  
天使无论什么时候看上去都如此礼貌又绅士，但克鲁利是恶魔，他能嗅到任何人的欲望。他最熟悉的味道便是天使对甜食过多的热爱，所以他总能挑对时机诱惑天使共进晚餐。现在克鲁利自己就是那份甜点，亚茨拉斐尔站在床前转过身望着他。  
伯克利广场上有夜莺歌唱，而克鲁利的房间里有天使在害羞地微笑。  
“我想，”亚茨拉斐尔语调欢快地说，“现在很适合施展一点小小的奇迹。”  
不等克鲁利发表看法，天使便打个响指，两人的衣服瞬间像从未存在过那样。  
恶魔挺想告诉他的天使，他本来很期待弄皱那件亚茨拉斐尔精心保养了150年的风衣（过后他会在天使略带恳求的眼神中帮忙弄回原状），但这样也不错。  
他很少看到亚茨拉斐尔如此心急。  
克鲁利迈着和平时别无二致的慵懒步子故作镇定地走向天使，十分刻意地摘下墨镜潇洒地扔在背后，听到墨镜摔碎的声音也不为所动——反正他有的是。  
他立刻把微微颤抖的手插进兜里，就算他看过再多人类画的裸体天使油画，当心仪了6000年之久的天使浑身赤裸站在他面前，恶魔还是紧张到想要变成一条蛇紧紧缠住床腿，或者缠住天使也行。  
“天使，”恶魔略显尴尬地提醒，“你至少得选一种……”  
“什么？”  
亚茨拉斐尔顺着克鲁利的目光向下看过去，恶魔的腹肌很完美，这是当然的，他们的地位就如同天使的宝贝大衣，克鲁利还得靠他们维护自己对服饰的品味。  
然后，哦，天使挑了挑眉毛，如同恶魔发色般的姜红色体毛中已经半勃的阴茎十分显眼，这倒都在亚茨拉尔菲尔的意料之中。  
“你下面还光溜溜的。”  
“上帝啊！”  
天使这才反应过来，他低头看看自己，这可真是太丢人了！天使没有性别，但人类有。如果他们要像人类那样做爱，他当然得让自己有点必要的“零件”。  
亚茨拉斐尔手忙脚乱地捂住下体，直到他的男性特征配备齐全才松开。  
“抱歉……”他小声嘟囔。  
让克鲁利操心的事可远不止这些。  
“你确定知道人类是怎么做爱的吗？”  
“我当然知道人类是怎么做爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔骄傲地说，“我拥有一间书店啊！他们什么都往书里写，你简直想不到。”  
“不，他们什么都往网上放。”克鲁利纠正道。  
亚茨拉斐尔不甚赞同地回嘴：“反正我知道。”  
天使的眼睛亮晶晶的，恶魔觉得十分不妙。  
“比如传教士体位。”  
恶魔揉了揉太阳穴。  
亚茨拉斐尔神秘兮兮地继续说道：“他们还在书里配了详细的彩色插图。”  
克鲁利现在就想掏出手机随便在什么P站上搜点AV、GV之类的片子给天使看，他后悔为什么没给亚茨拉斐尔装上有线电视，最起码那玩意儿还能看到HBO台。  
“传教士体位太……基础了。”克鲁利谨慎选词，说完还忍不住朝着空气吐了吐舌头，他感觉有点烫嘴，绝对不是因为这个名字而抱有偏见，绝对没有。  
“可我想在做爱时能看到你意乱情迷的表情……”  
亚茨拉斐尔语气真诚，感情真挚。  
克鲁利向撒旦起誓，这世上能把下流情话说得如此纯真的只有亚茨拉斐尔。  
“好，好。”  
亚茨拉斐尔想要什么都可以。  
“谢谢，克鲁利。你真是个善解人意的好……”  
“快打住！！”恶魔及时制止了天使，“这个词我只允许出现在称赞我床上技术的语句中。”  
“我相信一定比那评价更高。”  
“我很期待。”  
恶魔咧嘴笑着，舌尖充满暗示性地舔过嘴角。他捧起天使的脸颊吻下去，对方比起第一次稍微熟练了些，柔软的嘴唇在温柔的啄吻中自然微启，克鲁利灵巧的舌头趁机滑进去。这次他不再费心维持人类状态的舌头，亚茨拉斐尔立刻被两个骚动的舌尖同时挑逗。他不自觉地发出些细微的呜咽回应克鲁利越来越深的拥吻，恶魔对他充满过盛的柔情，这比任何诱人堕落的巫术都要厉害。亚茨拉斐尔放肆地沉浸其中，他看过无数的书，恋爱小说更是不计其数，恶魔与天使的爱情从古至今一直在热门题材中稳稳拥有一席之地。天使曾经惊叹于人类丰富的想象力，如今则在亲自体验后感慨那些浪漫小说多少猜中了某些少儿不宜的部分。  
亚茨拉斐尔享受着克鲁利的亲吻倒进床里，陷在松软的床垫中的天使伸出双手环绕着恶魔的脖子，亲昵地摩挲着对方剪短的头发——克鲁利正式改成短发的时间也就几十年，这大约相当于人类为了给出差的恋人惊喜，提前几天换了个新发型而已。短发的恶魔依旧对天使充满了新鲜的吸引力。亚茨拉斐尔不由自主地将整个手掌都埋进对方柔顺的发丝中进行梳理，他记得在漫长的时间中克鲁利改变的每一种造型，也许要不了多久他又会把头发重新留起来，到时候天使希望能有这份殊荣帮他挽起长发。  
天使躺在床上，恶魔继续吻着他，事到如今也没什么好急的，他们都想好好享受。晾晒过的床单散发着干爽的味道，和外面已经开始淅淅沥沥下起的雨正好相反。被人类称作“阳光”的气味正环绕着天使，窗外潮湿阴沉的气息则被隔绝在外，看来恶魔早有准备。  
亚茨拉斐尔喜欢克鲁利如此重视他却又不说出来，他是天使，他擅长发现所有关于爱的蛛丝马迹。超过社交需求的午餐邀约，一次次的不期而遇，还有甚至不惜为了救他主动走进圣地，直到今天想要牺牲自己让他和亚当逃去半人马阿尔法星座。他真以为自己不会注意到这些吗？  
克鲁利为了接下来的重头戏总算放过了天使，亚茨拉斐尔摸着被吻到红肿的嘴唇，舌尖上还留着恶魔那条灵巧舌头的触感。  
他由衷地赞叹道：“Jesus……”  
“天使……”克鲁利无奈地揉了下他的脸，强迫亚茨拉斐尔醒醒脑子，“别在跟我上床的时候提那个人的名字好吗？”  
“嗯？哦……哦！”  
亚茨拉斐尔话音未落，一道闪电点亮夜空，紧跟着令人不安的雷声仿佛要将大地撕裂般砸下来。他们不约而同扭头看向窗外，磅礴大雨砸在窗户上，噼里啪啦地叫人心神不宁。  
“Oh my g……gold！”天使硬生生改口，“会是他吗？”  
“他已经很久没有出现了不是么？甚至末日都没露面。”  
“你觉得他会在看着……我是说……”  
“那就让他看去。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的手离开了克鲁利的后脖颈紧张地搓起了自己的脸，恶魔有点不太高兴，他还没被天使摸够。  
“如果你不想做下去就告诉我，我是恶魔，不是混蛋。你随时可以叫停的。”  
“不，当然不。”  
亚茨拉斐尔最后看了一眼窗外，下定决心般说道：“Now or Never.”

***

克鲁利的体温比起亚茨拉斐尔要低不少，凡是他的手所到之处都会引起天使一阵小小的颤栗。亚茨拉斐尔缺乏锻炼的身体摸上去绵软又不失弹性，更重要的是克鲁利正在被对方升高的体温引诱。天使搂着他，鸵鸟似的把脸藏在恶魔颈侧，亚茨拉斐尔呼出的热气同暖和的身体一起温暖了克鲁利。伊甸园之初，冰冷的雨落下来，天使就那样自然而然地替恶魔挡起雨，那时他们还未预见到会陪伴彼此直到今天。克鲁利只是不喜欢冷，而天使从相遇之初便如此温暖。  
恶魔的双手不再那样冰冷，他富有技巧地抚慰着天使的阴茎，亚茨拉斐尔压抑着发出细小的呻吟声。克鲁利得到鼓励，手便继续向下移动，穿过那片淡金色的毛发，他突然停下动作——那里有一道隐密的缝隙。克鲁利硬是将妄图缩成团的天使拽起来，那双本就细长的蛇瞳如今因为震惊变宽了不少。恶魔难以置信地瞪着天使，他从没想过根本没上过网的纯洁天使代言人亚茨拉斐尔会做这些。  
“Too much？”亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地问。  
“YES！！”恶魔激动地大叫，“不过是好的方面！”  
克鲁利兴奋地连恶魔独有的尾巴都冒出来，亚茨拉斐尔好奇的将它抓在手里，漆黑的表面和箭头般的尾巴尖极大地引起了天使的兴趣。他伸出手指轻轻戳着看似锋利的边缘，意外地光滑而富有弹性，硬要形容倒比较像橡胶之类的东西。  
过电般的快感顺着尾椎骨窜上恶魔的脑子，他喟叹着不由自主用尾巴充满性趣地缠住天使的手腕。  
“喜欢吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔笑笑不作声。  
“作为这份惊喜的感谢，我保证会让你爽上天。”  
“克鲁利……”  
那条尾巴微微一甩挣脱了天使的手，同时亚茨拉斐尔能感觉到恶魔的手指正在缓慢从他下体的裂缝中挤进来，他告诉自己这没什么好害羞的，但脸颊还是背叛他的意志立刻变得通红。  
“放松，天使。我只是做些准备工作。”  
亚茨拉斐尔点点头，配合着打开双腿，深红色的肉穴暴露在克鲁利眼前，很快三根手指便能畅通无阻地进进出出，亮晶晶的体液沾湿了体毛也留在恶魔手上。克鲁利俯下身用鼻尖儿撒娇似的磨蹭亚茨拉斐尔的鼻子，天使抬起下巴，如愿以偿地索取到了甜蜜的吻。恶魔的手正在他的后穴努力，比起阴道被进入的酥麻感，后穴扩张的感觉时的异物感更令天使感到不知所措。  
克鲁利用低沉又沙哑的嗓音充满诱惑地说：“亚茨拉斐尔，我需要帮助。”  
“帮助？”  
“如果你感觉很舒服，就大声地叫出来，喊我的名字，让我知道。”  
亚茨拉斐尔似懂非懂地点点头，他其实没太搞明白恶魔口中的舒服具体指的是什么，克鲁利的吻就让他觉得很舒服，但那时候他也没法说话啊。  
“准备好。”  
克鲁利扶着天使的腰，早就完全勃起的阴茎一点点没入裂缝内，肉穴富有节奏地一张一合向内吞吃，亚茨拉斐尔抓着恶魔的肩膀，身体被缓慢撑开的感觉伴随着荡漾到指尖的快感叫他应接不暇。  
“克鲁利……”他还记得恶魔的请求，这种融为一体的感觉他找不到语言去形容，克鲁利的名字成了他现在唯一的表达方式。  
亚茨拉斐尔知道那条灵巧的尾巴正停在他的后穴，恶魔等了他太久太久，天使不忍心再让他这样等下去。  
“做你想做的，克鲁利。”  
于是那条尾巴不再假装绅士，找准角度钻进了天使的后穴。  
现在亚茨拉斐尔懂了为什么人类牧师总把禁欲这条规矩挂在嘴边并引以为傲。  
他的背部紧绷着，眼圈泛红，看上去可怜兮兮的，可他的嘴唇又总在寻求安慰的亲吻，下体的穴口又不受控制地紧紧挽留克鲁利。  
恶魔心领神会，他堪称神速地掌握了天使体内埋藏的敏感点，亚茨拉斐尔被压着双手，完全舒展的身体让克鲁利轻而易举地同时在后穴和女阴处给予天使最大的刺激。  
“亚茨拉斐尔。”  
克鲁利呼唤他的名字，比任何祈祷的人类都要虔诚。  
“My angel.”  
尾巴和阴茎同时进出，亚茨拉斐尔因为过多的快感无助地啜泣着，克鲁利是恶魔，他能识别出欢愉和沉溺最初的毫无掩饰的样子。  
他说过他要给亚茨拉斐尔最难忘的体验，塞在天使屁股里的尾巴表面胀起粗糙的颗粒，每一次进入都在蹂躏着内穴敏感的粘膜。亚茨拉斐尔不受控制地呜咽着，无处可逃。  
恶魔又将天使的阴茎圈在手里摩挲起来，更加激烈的刺激让处在失控边缘的天使仰起脖子。亚茨拉斐尔背后瞬间展开巨大的双翼，洁白的羽毛扑棱着落下来，宛如扔到半空中被霰弹枪击中的羽绒枕用生命下起了一场暴风雪。  
这就是你把天使搞到爽上天会发生的事，克鲁利早有心理准备，他才不在乎赤身裸体，头发上还粘着羽毛的样子有多蠢，他只在乎亚茨拉斐尔还能承受多少。  
“克鲁利……！”  
亚茨拉斐尔现在只想要中场休息，他的天使大脑终究也装不下这么多把人逼疯的快感。恶魔不肯放手，克鲁利也把翅膀打开，黑色和白色交织在床上，就连地上也全是黑白相间的羽毛，整个卧室完全可以摆上现代艺术的牌子然后开始出售门票。  
恶魔狠狠顶进天使的身体中，亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎率先靠着后穴里灵巧的恶魔尾巴缴械投降，他眼前白光一片，差点就要误会自己被遣返回了天堂。  
将他拉回现实的是还留在体内的恶魔的阴茎，克鲁利抱起他，让他坐到自己身上，那根肉棒便进入到前所未有的深度。  
“克鲁利？！”  
亚茨拉斐尔的腰使不上劲，塌下的身体反而让恶魔的阴茎进得更深，克鲁利挺动了几下，天使的肉穴又紧又热，他也坚持不了太久。  
最后亚茨拉斐尔半是虚脱地趴在罪魁祸首身上，任凭对方折腾摆弄，他报复似的在克鲁利快要达到顶点的时候夹住了他，并同时用手去揉捏黑色的翅膀根部。恶魔不该忘记身上这位天使有多聪明，许多技巧只要他想便可以做到无师自通，还有他曾经给天使的评价——讨人喜欢的混球*（出自原著小说中字版）。  
亚茨拉斐尔如愿以偿听到恶魔发出一声高昂的尖叫，蛇瞳急剧收缩，迷离又茫然地望着他。天使的内心涌出无尽的爱意，他的恶魔，在他面前脱去游刃有余的伪装，为他痴迷，为他疯狂。  
“Demon……”  
“Angel……”  
天使累得像滩没骨头的烂泥，淡色的体毛上沾满了克鲁利的精液和他的体液，前后都湿漉漉的不适感促使他抬起腿在克鲁利身上磨蹭着，想摆脱身下的泥泞。  
“一会儿我们可以继续。”  
“克鲁利？！我刚、你知道那是好几重高潮叠在一起！”  
“让你爽到脚尖儿了不是吗？”  
见鬼的天使不会撒谎，亚茨拉斐尔点点头，重新躺回去。  
“确实非常非常令人难忘。”  
天使的坦然反倒弄得克鲁利有那么一丝丝羞涩。  
亚茨拉斐尔就这么懒洋洋地靠在对方身上开心地笑着，胸腔传来的震动让克鲁利也跟着傻兮兮地抖动起来。  
克鲁利总爱念叨不是我和你，是我们。现在，亚茨拉斐尔由衷体会到这句话的深意，他费力地把自己挪到恶魔身侧亲吻克鲁利，伊甸园里狡猾的蛇，堕落的天使，撒旦的手下，地狱几千年来浑水摸鱼的最佳员工，人类时尚潮流的忠实追随者，室内绿植的主宰，半人马阿尔法星座未来的主人。  
天使亚茨拉斐尔的爱人。  
“我们。”他说。  
“我们。”他答。  
“所以我能得到一个good吗？”  
克鲁利没能等来答案，只有天使睡熟的均匀呼吸声抚慰着他的身心。  
窗外的雨还在下，天使和恶魔相拥而眠。

***

他们都沾染了不少人类的陋习，赖床比起其他都可算作是种美德。  
克鲁利根本没觉得天使睁开过眼睛，连“试着睁开”都没有，如果枕在他手臂上的天使有过苏醒的迹象，他肯定第一个知道。顺带一提，恶魔的翅膀也被压在身下，而且早就度过了发麻阶段彻底失去知觉。克鲁利张着嘴但并没有发出任何声音，如果有人会读唇语便能得知恶魔正在恐吓自己那条尚存一丝知觉的手臂：“你是我的胳膊！不许发麻！不许乱动！！”  
于是，恶魔为他的天使又争取到了一段舒适的睡眠，而他自己则趁机盯着对方垂下的睫毛，淡淡的阴影点缀在天使熟睡的脸上，宁静又安详。  
“唔……太亮了……”  
睫毛像受惊的蝴蝶翅膀般轻轻扇动，天使皱着眉头，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。  
亚茨睡梦中的呢喃比任何信徒虔诚的祈祷都有用，虽然听他许愿的对象是个恶魔。  
好，现在克鲁利弄明白为什么他剩下的半边翅膀会垂在床下了。  
万事万物冥冥之中自有定数，恶魔差点就要勒令他的床再变宽点。  
他抬起耷拉在床外被迫拖在地板上的另一边翅膀，黑色的羽翼宛如精致的扇子般缓慢展开形成完美的屏障，任何全自动遮光窗帘都比不上他骄傲的堕天使之翼。  
天使满意的舒展眉头，下意识又往恶魔的臂弯里靠了靠，继续发出安静的呼吸声。  
一缕阳光还是偷偷从黑色羽翼的庇护下溜进来洒在天使的发丝上，恶魔仔细辨别依旧难以分清是阳光将天使的头发染成金色，还是天使本身就在发光。  
如此圣洁。  
克鲁利甚至不敢伸手去碰触，没人能想象到在这幅画面之前，是他们翻云覆雨的疯狂夜晚。  
拉斐尔，那位已经过世几百年的宗教油画家，克鲁利现在就想把他从地狱捞出来叫他将自己眼前的场景画下来。  
沉睡在恶魔怀中的天使，仿佛为普救众生奉献了自己的一切。只有锁骨上淡粉色的吻痕能证明这是场共同的欢愉。  
无关他人，只关乎爱。  
这幅画永远不会走进博物馆，但他会留下模糊的记载，在人类历史的长河中到处洒下它的身影，让人类去揣测、去传颂、去渴望一睹真容。  
可惜拉斐尔不在地狱里。  
克鲁利悄悄打个响指，智能手机出现在手上，感谢二十一世纪的人类发明出各种记录生活用的小玩意儿，他按下录像键，亚茨拉斐尔温和的睡颜被装进取景框里，这段视频将会被备份到各种存储设备中，跟那个印着六十年代老气格子花纹的旧保温杯一起住进克鲁利秘密的保险柜里。也许未来的某一天，他会被人类的后代当做某种古董发掘出来费心研究，而那时候，克鲁利会拉着他的天使笑看这一切。  
“克蠕力……”  
亚茨拉斐尔唠叨着梦话，他在意识不清的时候很难念对克鲁利的名字。阳光好像生来就偏爱天使，总有那么一些光亮不识趣地躲过恶魔的庇护晃在天使脸上。  
克鲁利发现只要他把翅膀抬起来遮住阳光，天使就会闭上嘴不再絮叨，如果他把翅膀放下，亚茨拉斐尔就又会闭着眼睛叫他。他忍不住玩儿起来，好像发现了天使的某种开关。  
亚茨拉斐尔打定主意要再睡一会儿，他不知道恶魔在搞什么把戏，只是下意识地往克鲁利怀里躲过去，恶魔看他这副誓死不睁眼的模样实在好笑。  
“Angel……”  
他伸出舌头舔了舔亚茨拉斐尔的眼皮，克鲁利得让他的天使睁开眼睛看看自己，有求必应的恶魔到底跟不求回报的慈善家不同。  
亚茨拉斐尔闹不过，妥协地叹着气不情不愿地睁开眼睛，他迷迷糊糊地抬手摸上恶魔的脸颊，克鲁利贴着他睡得暖融融的手掌磨蹭了两下，天使这才算稍微清醒些。  
他发现自己死死压着恶魔的翅膀，不好意思地坐起身，克鲁利倒不觉得仿佛脱臼的翅膀算是麻烦，他直接把碍事的黑色羽翼收起来，床对他俩来说还是太小了点。  
“克鲁利，快看！”  
恶魔撇撇嘴，略显不耐烦地顺着天使的手看向身后，他本来期待的可不是这句话，当然他对天使睁眼就像三流爱情喜剧那样对他甜蜜微笑说着“早安，亲爱的”也没抱希望。  
“彩虹？”  
一夜雷雨过后，美丽的彩色光芒拼出完美的半弧遥挂在蓝天白云之间。  
克鲁利等着亚茨拉斐尔又发表些关于上帝的看法之类的言论，但天使只是靠着他，望着窗外静静地说：“人类管这叫自然规律。”  
“也不算说错。”  
“好吧，早餐去哪儿吃？”  
“其实……”克鲁利难得有些羞于启齿，“在家吃你觉得怎么样？试试的我手艺？”  
“哦！克鲁利你真是！”亚茨拉斐尔用发自心内的笑容代替了“好”字。  
“我不好！我是恶魔！”  
亚茨拉斐尔抿着嘴，眼神飘来飘去，他可得费心研究下夸奖恶魔的方法了。

尾声

“你的绿植养得真不错。”  
“什么真不错？厨房很吵，你得大点声！”  
“我说植物！！”  
“食物？！”  
“植！算了……”  
亚茨拉斐尔得找点事做，克鲁利在忙活他们的早午餐，还坚决不让他进去帮忙。他早就注意到房间里郁郁葱葱的植物，但只要他靠近叶片就开始抖个不停。  
“你们是缺水了吗？”天使轻轻抚摸着叶片确认，没有大吼大叫也没有威胁恐吓，绿植们受宠若惊抖得更加厉害。  
亚茨拉斐尔拿起喷壶细心地往每片绿叶上喷水：“看看你们长得多好，我从没想过他会这么悉心照料植物。”  
一盆生长茂盛的阔叶矮树摇晃了两下，居然硬是憋出朵白色的小花苞，天使疑惑地看看手中的喷壶，他确信这东西不会降下神迹。  
“是为了我？你可真是太好了，不必如此费心的。”  
另一盆植物也跟着冒出几朵嫩绿色的新芽，未展开的叶片像极了淡绿色的花苞。无论亚茨拉斐尔是绿植主宰者的什么人，他们都意识到如果今后不想活在心惊胆战之中，就要抓住眼前这位温柔先生的心！  
天使正被植物们哄得开心，大门却被猛地撞开，不速之客吓得绿植们颤抖不停，即将绽放的小花全都掉在了地上。  
天使心疼地摸摸他们，好心情骤然减少了百分之三十。  
“啊，哈斯塔先生。早上好。”  
天使彬彬有礼地问候道，哈斯塔从没料到会在克鲁利家撞见活生生的天使，他强忍住涌上喉头的恶心，震惊又嫌恶地瞪着对方。  
“你！”  
他刚要咒骂两句就看到亚茨拉斐尔手里那个正明明白白指着自己的绿色喷壶，吓得尖叫着躲到门后。  
“不必担心，这是普通的水，我正在浇花。可爱的植物们需要好好照顾不是吗？克鲁利好像总吓唬他们，这样可不好。”  
“克鲁利这个叛徒！居然跟天使混在一起！”  
“是住在一起。工作上我们还是分开的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔善解人意地补充说明。  
“您知道，不打招呼便登门拜访多少有些……失礼。”  
亚茨拿出在书店招待客人时的礼貌微笑，他在伦敦住了太久，英国人不容质疑的婉拒技能他早已掌握的炉火纯青。  
哈斯塔不需要像克鲁利那样和天使朝夕相处6000年就能听出所有的潜台词，他的眼睛死死盯住天使手里的武器——充满清水的喷壶。表情跟人类看见徒手玩儿核弹的怪物也没差多少。  
“请放心，我不会赐福给这壶水的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔向前走了一步。  
“暂时。”  
这当然不叫威胁，亚茨拉斐尔可是天使里数一数二的老好人了！这顶多算做善意的提醒。  
哈斯塔往后退了一步。为了一个堕落到去勾搭天使的恶魔搭上小命实在不值得。  
“我个人强烈建议您下次有急事使用电话答录机。”  
天使的手指压在喷壶的把手上，均匀的水雾洒向空中。  
“啊啊啊！！！！”  
哈斯塔尖叫着落荒而逃。  
“有人在门口吗天使？”  
“是哈斯塔。”  
“什么？！”套着经典苏格兰格纹围裙的克鲁利抓着铲子从厨房冲出来，恶魔是不会用白围裙的，再说亚茨拉斐尔喜欢什么没有人比克鲁利更清楚。  
“他已经走了。”  
克鲁利注意到天使手里的“武器”，可怜的哈斯塔，他假惺惺地为同事哀悼三秒以示嘲笑。  
对恶魔来说有什么能比得上拿着喷壶的天使还可怕？  
“Angel, angel. The little bad of yours, it all belongs to me.”

【End】

**Author's Note:**

> 英文及圣经帮助感谢D800和樱络，及各位参与讨论的无名英雄。  
> 感谢经常发茄子表情给我的鲤鱼王帮忙想出恐吓手臂这样可爱的梗。
> 
> 封面感谢釉大壮  
> 内插和彩图感谢大乱卵 https://photo.weibo.com/2737325877/wbphotos/large/mid/4388943308637911/pid/a3284735gy1g4jerpvlpqj20u03cxwyi
> 
> 错字太多赖我赖我！


End file.
